


Puppy

by peaceisadirtyword



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pets, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceisadirtyword/pseuds/peaceisadirtyword
Summary: Ivar and Y/N adopt a dog.





	Puppy

He sighed, losing his patience. Whenever he felt someone or something was bothering him, he just yelled at someone, usually Hvitserk, and then he could be in peace again. At least for a while. 

But this time yelling wasn't enough. 

He had been following him all day, wagging his tail and running happily after him, no matter how many times Ivar tried to scare him off by trying to hit him with his crutch, the fucking mutt would start playing with him, and even nibbling his shoes. 

"For Odin's sake" he growled, noticing the dog was waiting for him, sitting just outside the Great Hall. Immediately, the pup barked happily, wagging his tail to greet him... Even if he had only been inside for _ten minutes_. 

"It's just a dog, Ivar" Hvitserk laughed, seeing his grumpy little brother trying to get away from the pup "Are you going to give it to Y/N?" 

"This _thing_ is not going anywhere near my home" Ivar clenched his jaw.

"Well then don't let her see it" Hvitserk took a bite of an apple he had stolen from the kitchen "She'll want to keep it"

"Leave!" he roared to the little dog, which looked at him with real puppy eyes, tilting his head to one side. It looked like he was smiling. 

Ivar scoffed. Of course the fucking animal didn't move. 

Everything started in the morning, when he left the small house he shared with you to meet his brothers in the Great Hall. He was still eating some bread that remained from the rushed breakfast he had had, and when he stepped outside, he spotted a hungry little dog who was snuggling up in a corner. As he was in a good mood (you had woke him up straddling him and kissing his neck), Ivar just tossed the bread in front of the dog. 

_The worst idea he could have ever had._

The pup had looked at him as if he was seeing a God, and since then he had been following Ivar around. Luckily, he had been able to keep him outside the Great Hall, and hoped to do the same when he entered home. 

"He seems to like you" Hvitserk found the situation too amusing "Poor thing, he doesn't know what's getting himself into"

" _Shut up_ , Hvitserk"

"Come on, how many beings in this world like you, Ivar? Without being members of your family or Y/N, that poor girl had an accident when she was a child and now look at her, married to you... But this dog seems perfectly normal to me... You should be nicer to those who accept and love you as who you are"

"Hvitserk, shut your mouth or I'll make the dog rip your balls apart"

His brother chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well, I'll let you and your friend alone, I have things to do and I'm sure you have new tricks to teach to him... See you later"

Ivar glared at him as he disappeared into the Great Hall, with that annoying smirk of his on his lips. 

Ignoring the dog, he started walking home. His legs were giving him a hard time that day, and he had been busy all morning. He needed a hot meal, some ale and cuddle with you in front of the fire. Oh how he'd love to spend the rest of the day with you, naked under the furs. 

He sighed in relief when he reached the door. It smelled really good and he was almost sure you had cooked his favorite soup. 

_Gods, what did he do to deserve you?_

Of course, the dog was still behind him. He was even more excited now, and Ivar figured it was because of the smell. 

"Okay, now I'm serious" Ivar looked at the animal lifting a finger "Y/N cannot see you because she'll want to keep you, so stay here and don't make any noise... Or better, go away" he scoffed, opening the door. He managed to keep the dog outside. 

"Ivar!" you squealed, hugging him tightly and kissing his lips softly "I missed you, how was your day love?" you helped him to take off his furs, ignoring his confused stare. 

"Tiring" he frowned "Yours?"

It's not like you never looked excited to see him, but not that much. 

You reminded him of the pup he left outside. 

"Boring" you bit your lip. As you hadn't been feeling well these past weeks, you weren't able to go out and train with your sword or walk around the forest "I visited Floki and Helga though, you should go soon too, they think you've forgotten about them"

Ivar nodded. He'd love to visit Floki, but there was so many things to do in Kattegat he couldn’t find the time. 

"Do we have some herbs?" he asked, moving to the bed to sit down and give his legs a rest.

You frowned, worried. 

"Are you in pain?" your genuine worry made Ivar smile a bit. Only you and his mother actually cared about his pain "I think we have some left... I'll prepare them for you, come on sit down and eat" you pointed to one of the chairs next to the table. 

Ivar was honestly surprised. Usually, you'll greet him lovingly, kissing him and asking him about his day, you would often cook, but usually you just brought back some leftovers from the Hall, as you didn't like to stay at home all day. 

Well he wasn't going to start complaining now. 

As he sat and started eating the soup you served him, you prepared the herbs the healer gave to you to ease Ivar's pains. Just when you finished and put the infusion in front of him, something started scratching the wooden door. 

Ivar pressed his lips together as you looked at the door, confused. 

"Did you hear that?" you frowned. 

"I didn't hear anything" he shrugged "It was probably the wind though"

You didn't believe him, but served a bowl of soup for yourself and started eating, eyeing the door suspiciously.  

Then the scratching was more intense, and this time it was accompanied by a loud wailing that made you gasp and Ivar roll his eyes. 

Quickly, you got up and practically ran to the door, opening it. 

Immediately, the dog entered the house, running happily to sit next to Ivar. _Again_.

"Ivar!" you squealed in delight "It's a puppy!"

"Yes, I can see that, Y/N" he sighed "He had been following me all day, it's annoying"

You ignored him, closing the door and bending down to pick up the pup, which squirmed against your body, wiggling his tail.

"Aw, he's so cute Ivar" you smiled widely, giggling when the dog licked your face "Why didn't you let him in? He must have been freezing outside" you pouted, hugging the animal against your chest. 

"I don't want him in my house" he glared at the dog, which was making himself comfortable by leaning his little head on your chest.

You looked at him with _puppy eyes_ , and he quickly looked away, knowing he could never tell you no if you looked at him like that.

"But he must be hungry, and cold, and... He's so small and cute" you bit you lip "And he likes you" 

"He's a dog, Y/N, I don't want dogs in here, they are noisy, hairy, they only eat and shit and they smell awfully"

"Are you describing the dog or one of your warriors?" you bit your lip to hold back a laugh and he glared at you "Sorry, love, but I'm sure this little one has more manners than your men"

"Y/N, I'm serious" he clenched his jaw "I said no animals in this house, get rid of him or _I will_ "

You widened your eyes, hugging the pup even more tightly, trying to protect him. 

" _Please_ , Ivar" you pouted "I'll take care of him, I'll make sure he doesn't bother you... Look at him, he's a baby and he's alone, if we let him out in the cold he'll die" your eyes were full of tears now, and Ivar rubbed his eyes, sighing.

"I knew this would happen" 

"Is that a yes?"

" _No_ " 

"Come on, Ivar" you whined "Please"

He breathed deeply, turning his head to look at you. You and the dog were looking at him, begging him.

"Would it make you happy?"

"What?" you frowned

"If we keep him" he said "Would that make you happy?"

"Yes" your eyes lit up "Yes, it would make me the happiest person alive, Ivar"

"Okay" he closed his eyes, not believing his own words "We'll keep him, but if he gives any problems I'll kick him out, is that clear?"

"Thank you!" you squealed kissing his cheek with a bright smile "You're the best, I love you"

The pup looked happy, too.

"Can we call him Hvitserk?" Ivar smirked. If he had to put up with that hairy beast, he'd at least would have some fun. 

"Ivar, that's rude"

"Come on, it's funny" he rolled his eyes "Okay, you name him, but now put him down, we're eating and it's gross"

You shook you head, sighing, but let the pup down and got up to wash your hands before putting your bowl away, not really hungry. 

* * *

 

After taking the herbs, Ivar was always sleepy, so it didn't surprise you when he started yawning and rubbing his eyes. You had been busy cleaning up and were feeling a bit tired too, so when you finished up you laid down onto the bed, waiting for Ivar to join you for a nap. 

The puppy, which had eaten three entire plates of meat and had been laying next to Ivar (who you'd caught stroking the dog twice), ran quickly to you, jumping up to snuggle up against your chest and placed his head on your breasts, licking your fingers when you scratched his ears. 

"Oh no, you don't" Ivar's voice startled you but made the dog wiggle his tail excitedly "Look, mutt, you're sleeping on the floor, so get out of my bed and leave my wife's breasts alone, that's my territory, you little fucker" he said, making you laugh "Come on, I'm the one cuddling her, not you"

"Ivar, leave him alone" you smiled softly "It's the first day... I'll prepare a bed for him with some furs for tonight, I promise"

He sighed.

"Okay, but get him away from there" he tried to get the dog away from your chest.

"Ivar could you _please_ stop trying to argue with the dog because of my breasts?"

"I'm the one who sleeps leaning onto your breasts, Y/N, and no dog or man shall take my place there"

You sighed, but put the dog away softly, making his head rest on the mattress. 

"Happy?"

"No, but it's a start" he shrugged stubbornly, laying down on the bed next to you.

"Thank you, Ivar" you smiled at him when he turned to face you "I love you"

"I love you too" he said back, smiling softly. Your stomach fluttered and you bit your lip. Only you got to see that side of Ivar, the real Ivar _who actually liked dogs._

You leaned in to kiss him, but the dog's nose got in your way, and Ivar received a lick on the face instead the kiss he was expecting. 

He growled and you laughed, cleaning his face with the sleeve of your dress.

"Gods, I hate him"

"No, you don't" you giggled "Let's get some sleep, love"

* * *

 

A couple of hours later, you came back home, closing the door quietly in case Ivar was still sleeping, and sighing in relief when you saw him laying on the bed.

You took off your furs and coat and approached the bed, smiling when you found Ivar cuddling the puppy with his face buried into the dog's fur. Your new friend was also asleep, but he soon woke up, greeting you excitedly. 

As much as you tried to keep him still so he wouldn't wake Ivar up, your husband opened his eyes, startled. 

"Sorry" you apologized, biting your lip "I didn't mean to wake you up"

"It's fine" he answered with a beautiful, husky voice that made you shiver "Where were you?" 

"I had to buy some things" you shrugged "And you looked like you needed some rest, so I didn't wake you"

The puppy then pawed at your arms, asking you silently to take him in your arms. Which you did happily, kissing his little head. 

"I'll cook something for dinner" you smiled, putting the dog down and walking to the kitchen.

"I admit that the mutt is not that bad" Ivar shrugged "At least is warm... And it's like having a baby, isn't it?"

You froze, biting your lip and instinctively putting your hands on your belly. 

"Yeah, something like that" you muttered, and cleared your throat "Now you can get some practice" you turned around, facing him "You'll need it" you smiled nervously, hoping he would catch the hint.

Ivar's head snapped up, looking at you with wide eyes.

"Y/N, what...?"

"I wasn't sure, and i didn't want to tell you before knowing it for sure..." your heart started beating faster and faster "I went to talk to Helga this morning and asked her to come with me to the healer... And I just came back"

"Y/N are you serious?" Ivar had gotten up and was approaching you, leaning onto his crutch.

"Yes, I... I'm pregnant" you bit your lip, looking away at the verge of tears "That's why I haven't been feeling well these past days... I've been carrying our child for weeks"

He stopped right before you, but you didn't dare to look at him in the eye, scared of his reaction. 

"Y/N..."

"Are you mad at me?" your voice trembled, and Ivar frowned, putting his hand on your cheek and making you look at him. He was crying, too.

"My beautiful, innocent wife, how could I be mad at you when you just gave me the most wonderful news ever?" he pressed his forehead against yours "Thank you, Y/N, I love you more than anything in this life, I truly do, even if I don't show it very often" you smiled at him, putting your arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

"I love you too, Ivar" you buried your face on the crook of his neck, hugging him tightly "We're going to have a child" 

"Yes" you could hear the happiness on his voice, and it made you smile widely "We are" his hand caressed your belly and he smiled again "We have to celebrate... Sit down" he made you sit on the chair, and you frowned, confused "Come on, Thor, let's make dinner for mom, alright?" he smiled to the puppy, who barked excitedly.

"Thor?" you raised a brow, biting your lip to hold back a smile.

"Yes, if we're keeping this mutt, we're naming him after one of the most powerful Gods... I'll have a collar made for him with the shape of Mjolnir"

* * *

 

 


End file.
